1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to agents that increase central dopaminergic activity plus first phase insulin secretagogues for the treatment of metabolic disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Type 2 diabetes (T2D) is characterized by both an ineffectiveness of insulin to maintain normal plasma glucose levels because of resistance of the body to its normal action to induce removal of glucose from the circulation into insulin sensitive tissues when glucose is abnormally high such as after consumption of a meal and also by beta cell failure to secrete appropriate amounts of insulin particularly following a meal/glucose challenge. This insulin resistance coupled with beta cell failure results in abnormally high circulating plasma glucose levels and is coupled with a myriad of other metabolic disorders such as dyslipidemia and hypertension that collectively predispose to cardiovascular disease, the leading cause of death in the T2D patient. Type 2 diabetes is now a global pandemic with more than 200 million people affected with the disease and the World Health Organization estimates that by 2030 there will be approximately 300 million people with the disease world-wide. Additionally, a condition termed pre-diabetes is also growing globally with approximately twice the number of affected individuals as type 2 diabetes. The definition of pre-diabetes varies among health organizations but is generally classified as Impaired Fasting Glucose (IFG) (fasting glucose levels between 110-125 mg/dl) or Impaired Glucose Tolerance (IGT) (2-hour post oral glucose load (75 g) plasma glucose greater than 140 to 199 mg per dL (7.8 to 11.0 mmol)) and is accompanied by an increased risk for the development of frank T2D. IFG and IGT are distinct metabolic abnormalities (Abdul-Ghani M A et al, Diabetes 55:1430-35, 2006). It now appears that the 1-hour post glucose load plasma glucose level is a better predictor of future T2D onset than IFG or IGT (Abdul-Ghani M A et al, Diabetes Care 32:281-86, 2009). Indeed in subjects with fasting hyperglycemia and a normal 2-hour post-glucose load plasma glucose level, it is the 1-hour plasma glucose that is most predictive of future T2D onset (Abdul-Ghani M A et al, Diabetes Care 33:557-561, 2010). Insulin secretory response to an oral glucose load is typically composed of a first-phase and second phase response. Insulin is released from the pancreas in a biphasic manner in response to a square-wave increase in arterial glucose concentration. The first phase consists of a brief spike lasting about 10 min followed by the second phase, which reaches a plateau at 2-3 h. It is widely thought that diminution of first-phase insulin release is the earliest detectable defect of β-cell function in individuals destined to develop type 2 diabetes and that this defect largely represents β-cell exhaustion after years of compensation for antecedent insulin resistance. Subjects with IGT are characterized by impaired first and second phase insulin secretory response while subjects with IFG are characterized mainly by impaired first phase insulin secretory response (Abdul-Ghani M A et al, Eur J Clin Invest in press; Ferrannini E et al, Diabetologia 46: 1211-1219, 2003). Subjects with T2D have impairments in both phases of insulin secretion. Subjects with IFG, IGT and T2D all have insulin resistance. Postprandial glucose dysmetabolism (elevated postprandial glucose levels; postprandial hyperglycemia) has been identified as a risk factor not only for progression to T2D but also for cardiovascular disease (CVD) (Bonora E et al, Diabetologia 44:2107-14, 2001; Ceriello A et al, Nutr Metab Cardiovasc Dis 16:453-6, 2006; Di Filippo C et al, Curr Diabetes Rev 3:268-73, 2007). Therefore postprandial hyperglycemia is important to correct in the prediabetes and T2D subjects alike to improve overall metabolic and cardiovascular health. Little attention has been given to methods of treating postprandial insulin resistance however and little is known of what controls this postprandial insulin response in the muscle and liver. There are currently no methods of treatment available that improve postprandial insulin resistance and first phase insulin secretory response in subjects with prediabetes or T2D. The ability to correct both of these abnormalities would likely lead to better postprandial glucose control and health outcomes in subjects with IFG, IGT and T2D. What is needed is a simple method of treating both postprandial insulin resistance and first-phase insulin secretion as a method of improving IFG, IGT and T2D.